


Подарок

by Axel_Larin17



Category: Disney - All Media Types, The Little Mermaid (1989), The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, F/F, Femslash, Genderbending, Happy Ending, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 10:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19886059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axel_Larin17/pseuds/Axel_Larin17
Summary: Ариэль жаждет отыскать подарок для старшей сестры ради церемониальной коронации. Сверв же хочет поздравить своего неофициального Конджукс Эндура с днём активации. Две родственные души, пылающие энтузиазмом и благими намерениями, как обычно, влипают в неприятности... Но всё заканчивается хорошо.





	Подарок

**Author's Note:**

> Пейринг: Ариэль/фем!Эрик, merformer!Скидс/merformer!Сверв.
> 
> Рейтинг R стоит из-за некоторого описания кровяки. Но обещаю, романтичный хэппи энд обеспечен. В конце концов, стекла и так достаточно х) Пусть хоть тут у людей... в смысле, у русалок всё будет збс х)  
> Приятного прочтения :3

Когда Ариэль что-то приходило в голову, выбить это обратно нельзя было даже трезубцем её отца. Энтузиазм, с которым юная принцесса бралась за всё, что вдохновляло её на новые подвиги, пылал ярче летнего солнца в голубом знойном небе. И за это её люблю, хотя иногда и порицали за импульсивность. Эрика не стала исключением, и с годами совместной жизни ей удалось немного подстроиться под возлюбленную, а чуть позже научить её обдумывать свои идеи хотя бы через раз. Энтузиазм и страсть Ариэль перестали приносить такой урон, какой мог бы случиться ещё лет десять назад.  
Принцесса Атлантики, будучи самой младшей, не была обременена царскими заботами в отличие от самой старшей сестры, Аристы, которая как раз готовилась к предстоящей коронации. И поэтому она занималась всем остальным… Например, с воодушевлением и звонким хохотом помогала в организации грандиозного концерта, что послужит началом коронации и Великого Правления новой королевы Атлантики!  
Эрика, наконец, установившая в собственном королевстве некоторую стабильность, впервые за последние годы позволила себе немного отвлечься и спуститься вместе с Ариэль в подводное царство. Тем более, что Ариста недвусмысленно намекнула, что была бы рада видеть сестру в компании законной супруги. Поэтому леди, крепко взявшись за руки, нырнули в глубокие пучины бескрайнего океана, где их уже ждали…  
\- Эрика! - голос Ариэль звонким эхом отразился от стен выделенной им комнаты. - Ты дома?  
Темноволосая русалка откинула за спину прядь отросших волос и вынырнула навстречу своей истинной любви. Они закружились, вспенив воду пузырьками, сплетаясь хвостами и обнимая друг друга.  
\- Я соскучилась, - Эрика прижалась к супруге в долгом томительном поцелуе. - Ты уплыла с самого утра…  
\- Я не хотела тебя беспокоить, - улыбнулась Ариэль, - ты давно не отдыхала, как следует, и я подумала, что тебе не повредит побыть немного в одиночестве. Королевские дела та-ак выматывают.  
Они рассмеялись.  
\- На самом деле я искала подарок для Аристы, - Ариэль ловко уселась на призывно распахнутую ракушку. Эрика примостилась рядом. - Нечто… памятное. Такое, что покорило бы её с первого взгляда! Я обплыла все места, заглянула в каждую щель, но ничего не нашла…   
\- Может быть, мы могли бы поискать на поверхности? - предложила Эрика. - Сама знаешь, иногда туда попадают вещицы из подводного царства. Вдруг, мы что-нибудь обнаружим?  
\- У нас почти нет времени. До церемонии осталось всего три дня, и кроме подарка я обещала окончательно закончить подготовку концерта, - закусила губу рыжая русалка. - Вообще… у меня есть одна идея, но я бы хотела, чтобы ты поплыла со мной. Один мой друг - мы познакомились совсем недавно! - сказал, что может провести меня сквозь тоннель мрака. Может быть, за ним, в неизведанных краях, я что-нибудь найду?  
\- Ты ведь понимаешь, что это опасно? - Эрика дождалась кивка: как и предполагалось, её супруга была настроена решительно. - Хорошо, жемчужина моя, я с радостью составлю тебе компанию. Но сначала ты познакомишь меня со своим другом! Я хочу знать, кто поведёт нас через самое сердце тьмы.

*** 

Они отплыли довольно далеко за пределы королевского дворца. Эрика с прежним восторгом рассматривала огромные колонны, подпирающие собой где-то пещеры, а где-то обломки людских кораблей. Сколько бы принцесса земного царства не спускалась сюда, она раз за разом восхищалась силой, что таил в себе бескрайний синий океан. Сердце трепетало при мысли, что Ариэль, её любовь, когда-то давно родилась именно здесь… И хотя магия царя Тритона позволяла Эрике спускаться с его дочерью сюда в любое время, девушка всё равно иногда думала о том, что ей здесь не место.  
Флаундер на пару с Себастьяном руководили украшением церемониального зала, поэтому Ариэль с привычным рвением отправилась навстречу приключением в гордом одиночестве. Ну, до того, как позвала с собой супругу. Эрика до сих пор иногда неуклюже цеплялась гибким чешуйчатым хвостом то за камни, то за водоросли, из-за чего Ариэль частенько над ней подшучивала. А Эрика наигранно обижалась… После чего они сплетались тесным клубком и отдыхали, прикрыв крышку ракушки-кровати.  
\- Где твой друг? - поинтересовалась Эрика, когда они притормозили неподалёку от глубокого манящего чёрного провала Тоннеля мрака.  
\- Уже должен быть на месте, - Ариэль обернулась, рассматривая неохватываемые просторы родного дома. - Сверв немного… необычный русал, но он очень добрый и отзывчивый, клянусь!  
\- И в чём выражается его необычность? - поинтересовалась Эрик, мягко скользнув кончиком хвоста по нежным пластинкам леди, покорившей её сердце. - Он не местный?  
\- В некотором смысле, - хихикнула боявшаяся щекотки рыжая русалка. - Поэтому он и сможет провести нас туда!  
\- Вжу-у-у-ух! Поберегись!!!  
Возглас успел предупредить разнежевшихся русалок о том, что где-то что-то не так. Ариэль резко взмыла ввысь, схватив королеву за руку и тем самым избежав столкновения с ударной волной.  
\- Фух, прости! - виновато выкрикнул некто, впилившийся лицом в песок. - Я разогнался и забыл притормозить!  
\- Сверв! - радостно воскликнула принцесса Атлантики. - Всё в порядке, дружище? - она нырнула под водорослями и быстро добралась до горы песка. Эрика последовала за ней.  
Куча зашевелилась, и над ними обеими выросло нечто, что лично Эрика с трудом могла назвать русалкой…   
Оно смутно было похоже на них. Как минимум, тем, что у него был хвост. Тоже чешуйчатый, с перепончатыми вставками, но выглядел он значительно тяжелее. Впрочем, сам “друг” Ариэль превосходил каждую из них по росту раза в три. На глазах у него были странные плоские очки, а плечи украшали крупные наросты, испещрённые приятного глазу цветными полосами.  
\- Это твоя подруга? - существо наклонилось к ним. - Привет, русалка, я Сверв!  
Эрика булькнула в ответ что-то невразумительное и закатила глаза, без чувств сползая вниз. Ариэль вовремя подхватила её, удивлённо воскликнув.  
\- Что с ней? - поинтересовался Сверв. - Она умерла? Ох, Праймас, какой кошмар! Ариэль, прости, я не хотел убить твою любовь! - от избытка эмоций он даже прижал гигантские ладони к щекам, с ужасом взирая на бесчувственное тело.  
\- Всё в порядке, дружище, она просто оказалась… немного не готова, - мягко обошла их разнообразие видов Ариэль. - Сейчас она очнётся, и я представлю вас друг другу, как подобает!  
Принцесса Атлантики осторожно уложила любимую на водоросли и присела рядом.  
\- Какой план? - Сверв, казалось, уже смирился с неизбежным, но был готов жить дальше, не оглядываясь на прошлое. - Ты говорила, что хочешь поискать сестре подарок.  
\- Да, скоро коронация, и я хочу найти нечто, что всегда будет напоминать ей обо мне, - восторженно воскликнула та. - Я не знаю, что находится по ту сторону Тоннеля Мрака, но мне кажется, что именно там и лежит та вещь…  
\- Знаешь, а мне тоже нужен подарок, - вдруг признался Сверв. - У моего Конджукс Эндура скоро день активации, и я хотел бы его поздравить.  
\- Замечательно! - Ариэль, понявшая от силы половину странного слэнга нового друга, едва не подскочила на месте. - Мы точно поможем друг другу!  
\- Ари…? - Эрика с трудом открыла глаза. - Ари…  
\- Эрика, - принцесса тут же отвлеклась и склонилась над супругой, - как ты? Тебе стало нехорошо?  
Эрика не ответила, лишь снова булькнула в ответ и, наконец, села, снова и снова рассматривая Сверва.  
\- Я мерформер, - ответил он на незаданный вопрос. - Мы живём довольно далеко отсюда, но у моего Конджукс Эндура скоро день активации, и я случайно заплыл сюда в поисках подарка.  
\- К… акт… чего? - глупо переспросила королева земного царства.  
\- Ну… мы как вы, - Сверв обвёл их рукой, обросшей такими же перепонками, как и хвосты русалок, - вместе. Как партнёры. У нас это называется Конджукс Эндура. А день активации - праздник, когда мы впервые открываем глаза.  
\- День рождения что ли? - пискнула Эрика.  
\- Да, примерно, - кивнула Ариэль. - Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
Мерформер в нетерпении крутанулся на месте, но не стал торопить чувствительных представительниц русалочьей породы. Его небольшой, но довольно крепкий хвост каменные изваянием упирался в морской песок.  
\- Бывало хуже, - честно призналась Эрика, - но всё в порядке. Я… я оказалась не готова к столь… необычному знакомству.  
\- Сверв замечательный друг, уверена, он тебе понравится! - хлопнула в ладоши Ариэль. - А теперь… раз мы готовы к нашему новому путешествию, я всё же предлагаю отправиться в недра Тоннеля Мрака.  
Эрика ещё немного посидела, приходя в себя, после чего подплыла к крупному мерформеру и невероятно хрупкой по сравнению с ним Ариэль.  
\- Сверв провезёт нас и туда, и обратно, - поделилась с супругой мыслями Ариэль.  
\- Я крупнее и довольно плотнее, чем вы, юные леди, - улыбнулся тот. - Если возникнет экстренная ситуация, со мной у вас будет немного больше шансов выбраться живыми.  
\- Надеюсь, затея того стоит… - тихо пробормотала Эрика. - Я готова. Когда в путь?  
\- Держитесь крепче, - Сверв наклонился, и русалки неожиданно удобно ухватились за его наросты на плечах, - что-то мне подсказывает, что нас немного потрясёт…  
Мерформер приобнял хрупких существ и, выдохнув пузырь, бесстрашно рванул вперёд…

К их всеобщему удивлению, Тоннель Мрака оказался не таким уж страшным, как все предполагали. Хотя в свете флуоресцентной подсветки, которой Сверв оказался украшен от головы до кончика хвоста, им и попадались припорошённые песком скелеты рыб и других водных обитателей, на ту сторону они попали довольно быстро.  
\- Ой! - пискнул Сверв, когда тоннель выплюнул его с глухим бульканьем. - Вы в порядке? - мерформер опустил голову вниз, замечая, как трогательно переплелись руками юные красивые русалочки.  
\- Да, вполне, - Ариэль мягко огладила лицо Эрики и тепло улыбнулась ей, - а ты, моя жемчужинка?  
\- Я думала, будет хуже, - честно призналась та. - Но тут… тут так красиво.  
Лазурная вода выглядела почти невинной. Редкие стайки рыбок миролюбиво скользили сквозь камни, украшенные дикими водорослями и морскими цветами, распустившие шикарные лепестки. Песок внизу, казалось, отливал солнечным светом, хотя все трое понимали, что они слишком глубоко, чтобы яркие лучи могли пробиться сквозь толщу воды.  
\- Мне кажется, или там затонувшие корабли? - прищурился Сверв. - Их довольно много. Изучим?  
\- Само собой! - воскликнула Ариэль. - Кто последний, тот улитка!  
Хохоча, рыжая принцесса рванула вперёд, выделывая такие фортеля, что Сверв на секунду ей даже позавидовал.  
\- Она такая храбрая, - с восхищением признался он. - Такая бесстрашная…  
\- И иногда безрассудная, - добавила Эрика. - Пошли… ой, в смысле, поплыли. Может быть, мы что-нибудь найдём.

Несколько часов пролетели стремительно. Русалки в компании остроумно шутящего мерформера хохотали до упаду, носились наперегонки друг с другом и чувствовали, как крепнет вспыхнувшая дружба. Эрика не раз успела подумать о том, что Ариэль оказалась права - интуиция её не подвела, и Сверв в самом деле был неплохим малым. Немного своеобразным, местами глуповатым, но добрым и открытым для мира.  
\- Итак, что мы нашли?  
Они отыскали чуть поодаль от Тоннеля Мрака местами побитое плато и удобно устроились там. Сверв максимально вытянулся, и русалочки без зазрения совести расположились на нём, перебирая подобранное барахло. Эрике иногда казалось, что чешуйки на хвосте мерформера были будто бы металлическими, но Сверв ощущался живым, и королева земного царства быстро отогнала от себя эти странные мысли.  
\- Музыкальные инструменты, давным-давно отпевшие свои последние песни, - принялся перечислять Сверв, - произведения искусства…  
\- Если тот страшный расплывшийся портрет вообще можно отнести к этой категории, - рассмеялась Эрика.  
\- Он чем-то был на тебя похож, - хихикнула Ариэль, легонько пихнув супругу в бок.  
\- Какие-то… эм, сувениры? - мерформер выудил из целой горы барахла небольшие квадратные каменные пластинки с выгравированными на них неизвестными им троим символами. - Наверное, это что-то значит… Но смотрится неплохо.  
\- Не думаю, что Ариста обрадовалась бы такому подарку, - сморщила носик Ариэль. - Нужно что-то более… ценное?  
\- Диадема подойдёт? - Сверв отложил пластинки в сторону и осторожно приподнял непривычно крупными пальцами хрупкое изделие.  
\- Она чем-то похожа на мамину корону, тоже золотистая, - неожиданно грустно улыбнулась Ариэль. - Но отец велел выковать для неё новую диадему, так что не думаю, что это будет подходящий подарок… Хотя мне нравится. Заберём, Эрика? Может быть, подарим кому-нибудь из наших детей… Что скажешь?  
\- Я всегда доверяла твоему чувству прекрасного, - улыбнулась русалке Эрика, - берём, - кивнула она.  
\- А ты что-нибудь выбрал для своего Кон… Кодж… как ты там говорил? - запнулась Ариэль.  
\- Конджукс Эндура, - повторил Сверв. - И да, кое-что я отыскал… Смотри.  
Мерформер выудил откуда-то из-за спины довольно крупную металлическую шкатулку.  
\- Я почищу её, и она станет как новенькая, - восхищённо выпалил он. - Смотрите… - Сверв осторожно откинул крышку, и механизм с лёгкой заминкой сработал. Небольшие шестерёнки закрутились, заметались разномастные стрелки на циферблате ручной работы. Закружились необычные картинки, пока, наконец, не замерли, сосредоточившись на Сверве.  
\- Я не знаю, что это, - проникновенно признался он, - но мне кажется, что ему… понравилось бы.  
\- Твоему партнёру? - уточнила Эрика. - Знаешь, а ты прав. Он будет в восторге! Очень краси… - русалка не договорила.  
В вышине что-то стремительно мелькнуло, и королева земного царства вскинула голову, всматриваясь в начинающее темнеть лазурное море.  
\- Что это было? - удивилась Ариэль. - Я думала, мы здесь одни. Я никого не видела, пока плавала по руинам.  
Принцесса Атлантики легко вспорхнула вверх и помчалась к поверхности, оставляя за собой вихрь пузырьков.  
\- Ари, стой! - окликнула её Эрика. - Вот ведь несносная девчонка… Стой! - русалка взмыла следом, но зацепилась хвостом за одну угол плато и с ойканьем растянулась на песке.  
\- Ты как будто первый раз в воду спустилась, - хихикнул Сверв. - Помочь?  
Эрика проигнорировала лёгкую подколку в свой адрес: мерформер неплохой, но есть вещи, о которых не всем следует знать. Во всяком случае, не так сразу.  
\- Эрика, я… шлак! - Сверв резко вскинул голову кверху. - Ариэль!  
\- Что случилось? - удивлённо обернулась Эрика. - Что с Ари?  
\- Оставайся здесь, - мерформер, кажется, побледнел. - Что-то не так, я проверю.  
Он захлопнул крышку шкатулки, ловко зацепил её за пояс, который только сейчас заметила ослеплённая успехом прогулки Эрика, и рванул следом, оставляя супругу новой подруги внизу. Эрике только и оставалось, что обеспокоенно хлопать глазами и пытаться подняться, с трудом добиваясь равновесия.  
Сверв добрался до поверхности за несколько секунд. Стоило ему вынырнуть из воды, как по чувствительному обонянию тут же ударил металлический запах крови. Мерформер заозирался и не сразу додумался вскинуть голову выше. Крик застрял где-то в глотке… Над девственно-чистым простором океана, злобно клекоча, кружили гарпии. Две из них ожесточённо били друг друга крыльями… а третья держалась в стороне, крепко сжимая в когтистых лапах бесчувственное тело Ариэль.  
Мерформер скрипнул зубами и рывком выудил из-за пояса сложенное копьё. Активировав его, Сверв размахнулся и, недолго думая, швырнул им в самую спокойную из гарпий. Острие воткнулось прямиком в бедро завизжавшего от неожиданности и боли существа, и Ариэль, распахнув руки, рухнула камнем вниз. Сверв бросился к ней и поймал почти у самой кромки, забив на оружие и стремительно метнувшись обратно вниз. Нужно было убираться оттуда как можно дальше… Мех не понаслышке знал, что гарпии чувствовали запах крови, а Ариэль была для них сейчас самой желанной добычей.  
\- О боги, во имя Посейдона! Что случилось?! - Эрика бросилась к бесчувственной супруге. - Жемчужинка, очнись! Что с тобой стряслось?  
\- Гарпии, - сухо бросил Сверв, - держись за меня. Я нас вытащу. Нет времени на разговоры. Всё потом.  
\- Это… это их логово? - побледнела королева земного царства. - Холера, да как же так?!  
Мерформер в спешке засунул понравившуюся шкатулку в небольшой мешок, висевший рядом с копьём, пихнул туда же корону, перехватил дрожащую рыжую принцессу и, убедившись, что Эрика крепко держится за его плечо, рванул к Тоннелю Мраку.  
Гарпии за его спиной набирали скорость. Они гневно клекотали, постепенно добираясь до желанной пищи. Даже та, что Сверву удалось ранить, неслась позади, зажимая кровоточащую рану и ведомая одним единственным желанием: убить и насладиться сладкой плотью русалки…  
Мерформер неожиданно удачно влетел в расщелину, из которой несколько часов назад они выплывали ещё счастливые, радостные и довольные жизнью. Поток воды неприятно ударил по жабрам, заставив пластинки чешуи плотнее прилечь друг к другу. А через секунду пещера содрогнулась: за спиной послышалось ожесточённое клацанье клыков. Сверв обернулся и тут же пожалел о своём решении. Две гарпии, кажется, специально разгонялись и врезались в тоннель, мешая природному потоку воды. Из-за это пробираться обратно становилось ещё труднее. Зато третьей - самой крупной и, вероятно, главной среди них - проще простого было скользить за крупным мерформером, перекрывающим собой основной поток морских течений. Сообразительные твари.  
\- Эрика, прижми к себе Ариэль, - скомандовал мерформер, - я попробую их задержать!  
Королева кое-как подхватила бесчувственную русалку под руки, прижала к себе и другой рукой вцепилась в крепкий наплечник нового знакомого.  
Сверв упрямо продолжал бороться с неравномерно нарастающей силой течения, чувствуя, как быстро покидают его силы. Времени оставалось мало, а гарпия приближалась с нереальной скоростью. И Сверв, сделав последний рывок, ловко оттолкнулся ладонью от одного из каменных наростов и, крутанувшись, с силой ударил по соседнему сталактиту хвостом. Тот сразу же покрылся сеткой трещин, и через секунду Тоннель Мрака задрожал. Камень с оглушающим хрустом закрошился вокруг, и мерформер лишь благодаря стальной силе воли с трудом вывалился наружу, уже не слыша, как гневно и одновременно в ужасе забилась гарпия, погребённая в тоннеле.  
Сверв несколько минут просто лежал на песке, приходя в себя. Наконец, в руках зашевелились, и мерформер разогнулся, расслабляя объятия и позволяя русалкам растянуться рядом с ним.  
\- Это было опасно, - призналась Эрика. - Холера… как же я испугалась… Почти поверила, что нас сейчас сожрут.  
\- Если бы я знал, что там живут гарпии, ни за что бы туда не сунулся, - булькая пузырями, отозвался Сверв. - Ох, Ариэль!  
Рыжая русалка с глухим стоном приоткрыла глаза и тут же сжалась, схватившись за израненные чешуйки на хвосте. Рана снова закровоточила.  
\- Я в п… порядке. П-полном, - выдавила она, - жем… жемчужинка… Я люблю т-тебя.  
\- Не смей! - воскликнула Эрика. - Ари, не вздумай! Сверв, умоляю. Помоги ей! Я сделаю всё, что хочешь!  
\- Держись покрепче и показывай дорогу, - мерформер всплыл и, прикрыв глаза, выпустил немного пузырьков, а через секунду распустил заострённые плавники, с ужасным хрустом расправляющие перепончатые покрытия в воде. - Я доберусь до вашего дома в рекордно короткие сроки. Блэрр обзавидуется!  
Эрика забралась на плечи к мерформеру, и тот подхватил Ариэль, крепко прижал к себе… начиналось самое страшное - гонка со временем. И форы у них не было.

Эрике казалось, что все кошмары остались давным-давно позади. Она всегда думала, что схватка с морской ведьмой Урсулой была самым страшным событием в её жизни. Но нервно постукивать хвостом об пол, плавая вокруг лекарей, окруживших принцессу Атлантики, было ещё хуже. Ошарашенный Сверв, заляпанный пятнами крови, сгорбился неподалёку, с любопытством рассматривая приплывающих поглазеть на него жителей морского царства.  
\- Опасность миновала, - из-за каменной стены выплыла усталая Аквата - ещё одна из сестёр Ариэль, отыскавшая своё призвание в лечении. - Ари теперь нужен только отдых. Всё в порядке.  
\- Слава морским богам! - Эрика крепко обняла её, и Аквата мягко улыбнулась. - Спасибо, Аква, ты не представляешь, как много это значит для меня!  
\- Скажи спасибо своему другу, Эри, - русалка обернулась к Сверву, - если бы не он… Всё могло бы быть гораздо хуже.  
Царь Тритон, примчавшийся к комнатам лекарей, разрушил одну из старых статуй по пути. Он гневно потрясал трезубцем и ругал всё и вся, что попадалось ему под горячую руку.  
\- Ну куда вы полезли на этот раз?! - страдальчески закатил он глаза. - Куда вас Урсула понесла? - причитал царь. - Почему именно вы двое всегда влипаете в неприятности? - окончательно стушевался русал.  
\- Мы не знали, что там были гарпии, - пробормотала Эрика. - Клянусь, если бы я знала, я бы в жизни не пустила туда Ариэль!  
Сверв предпочитал молчать и не влезать в разговор с ненужными комментариями. Хотя очень хотелось.  
\- Полагаю, я должен поблагодарить тебя, - обратил, наконец, на него внимание Тритон. - Если бы не ты, моя дочь бы погибла… А Эрика осталась вдовой.  
\- Я… мне жаль, что так вышло, - даже сгорбившись, Сверв всё равно был выше короля, - Ариэль замечательная подруга, и я рад, что нам с Эрикой удалось доставить её сюда. Она ведь будет в порядке? - мерформер выпрямился, нависая над Тритоном.  
\- Будет, Сверв, будет, - улыбнулась ему Эрика. - Аквата знает своё дело как никто другой!  
И теперь всё действительно было в порядке.  
\- Правда, боюсь, останется шрам, - призналась Аквата, - может быть, со временем удастся нарастить новый слой чешуи, но это займёт не один год.  
\- Да плевать! - воскликнул мерформер. - Главное, что она жива.  
\- Мы не перестанем от этого любить Ари меньше, - согласилась с ним Эрика.  
Аквата покачала головой и попрощалась с ними: отец нарезал круги неподалёку, и нужно было успокоить и его.  
\- Эрика, мне действительно жаль, что так вышло, - снова повторил Сверв, - и я был бы рад остаться и дождаться Ари, но мне нужно возвращаться домой. Я и так отсутствовал слишком долго…  
\- Заплывай, если будешь неподалёку, - тепло улыбнулась ему Эрика. - Мы всегда будем тебе рады, Сверв. Думаю, Его Величество согласится со мной… - русалка бросила беглый взгляд за спину мерформера.  
\- Я в неоплатном долгу перед тобой, - Тритон, подплывший к ним вместе с Акватой, протянул ему руку, - есть ли что-то, что я могу сделать, чтобы отплатить тебе за твою доброту?  
Сверв смущённо булькнул:  
\- Вообще-то есть кое-что, - пробормотал он, - пока мы уплывали оттуда, я нечаянно разбил шкатулку. Не могли бы вы её починить?  
Мерформер выгрузил из мешочка обломки шкатулки. Вместе с ними на каменный пол с бряцаньем выкатилась помятая диадема.  
\- О боги, какая жалость, - Сверв расстроено опустил плечи, заметив поломки. - Наверное, это бессмысленно…  
\- Ну почему же, - Тритон стукнул наконечником трезубца по полу, - морские боги!  
Он произнёс заклинание на древнем языке, и обломки шкатулки засветились, завертелись на месте, чтобы через несколько секунд подняться в воде и рухнуть целой, начищенной до блеска шкатулкой на вытянутую ладонь мерформера. Корона опустилась рядом с ней.  
\- Эрика, погляди! - ошарашенно воскликнул мерформер. - Смотри, это же чудо!  
Королева земного царства глухо рассмеялась, чувствуя, как, наконец, отпускает её страх за свою вторую половинку. И счастье, с которым Сверв рассматривал свой подарок для его партнёра, невольно заражало.  
\- Спасибо! - мерформер от переизбытка чувств бросился к королю и сжал его в стальных объятиях. - Вы не представляете, как это важно для меня. Спасибо!  
\- Будет вам, юноша, - смущённо пробормотал Тритон, - будет. Я рад, что смог помочь вам хоть в чём-то.  
\- Надеюсь, Ари скоро придёт в себя, - мерформер оглянулся на комнату, где отдыхала сейчас русалка. - Быть может, ещё увидимся.  
\- Уже уходишь? - удивилась Аквата. - Я думала, ты останешься хотя бы на коронацию! Ариста посчитала бы это честью.  
\- Я бы с радостью, юная леди, но мне пора домой, - вдруг грустно улыбнулся Сверв. - Я очень рад, что познакомился с вами всеми, но меня ждёт моя семья… Быть может, ещё свидимся…  
… Эрика долго смотрела вслед мерформеру, не до конца осознавая, насколько круто и резко изменилась её жизнь. Ариэль наверняка теперь будет осторожнее, но это не значило, что Эрика перестанет её любить. Королева земного царства вернулась в покои принцессы Атлантики только тогда, когда хвост Сверва задорно мелькнул флуоресцентной расцветкой в последний раз.  
\- Жемчужинка моя, как же ты нас напугала, - русалка осторожно опустилась рядом. - Ты даже не представляешь…  
\- Прости… - слабо выдохнула в ответ та.  
\- Ари! - воскликнула Эрика. - О боги, ты очнулась! Ари!  
Темноволосая девушка крепко обняла супругу, только сейчас позволяя слезам катиться по щекам и моментально растворяться в и так солёной вокруг воде.  
\- Прости, Эри, - мягко прошелестела Ариэль, - я не знала… Никогда бы не посмела подвергнуть тебя… опасности.  
Эрика смахнул с бледного лба рыжую прядь волос и впилась в подставленные губы почти отчаянным поцелуем. Ариэль пришла в себя. Жизнь налаживалась… Король Тритон обрадуется, узнав, что всё действительно обошлось.  
\- Глупышка, жемчужинка, какая же ты у меня глупышка, - утёрла мокрые глаза Эрика, - больше никогда не пугай меня так!  
Ариэль тихо рассмеялась и уткнулась носом в тёмные волосы, приятно пахнувшие домом. Такие родные и любимые.

Сверв возвращался к себе самым долгим путём, какой только смог отыскать. Он сделал настолько огромный круг, старательно раздумывая над тем, как будет объяснять потерю оружия и вообще собственное отсутствие, что даже не заметил слежки за собой.  
\- Попался!  
Сверв ойкнул и забился в истерике, когда на него напали сзади и, обхватив со спины, закрутили в водном танго.  
\- Ой-ой! - взвизгнул он. - Хватит! Хватит!!!  
Сверва отпустили, и мерформер ещё некоторое время просто кружился в воде, не в силах остановить разноцветные круги, вспыхивающие то тут, то там перед глазами.  
\- Твой отец уже собирался отправлять за тобой поисковый отряд.  
Сверв вздрогнул и вскинул голову. Скидс мягко улыбался, по кругу обплывая его.  
\- Мы тебя потеряли, - признался он.  
\- Подумаешь, - фыркнул тот и отвернулся, - всего-то несколько дней не было.  
\- Вы далеко уплыли, юный лорд, - весело подмигнул ему телохранитель, - нельзя заставлять родителей так волноваться. Тем более, если бы они узнали, где вы были.  
Сверв вздрогнул и вынырнул из-под прикосновения, когда когтистая попыталась мягко огладить его плечо, исцарапанное рассыпающими камнями тоннеля.  
\- Ну не узнали же, - буркнул он, - и вообще, что ты здесь делаешь?  
\- Тебя жду, - Скидс играючи скрутил хвост в несколько колец: как более старший мерформер длина его окончательно сформированного хвоста с лёгкостью позволяла проворачивать такие финты. Сверв глубоко в душе ему завидовал: он не был ребёнком, но оставался ещё довольно юным мерформером, которому только предстояло дорасти до окончательных размеров… Хотя где-то там же в глубине души Сверв знал, что он уже достиг своего максимума. Однако надежда ещё теплилась.  
\- Зачем? - сухо поинтересовался он, упрямо избегая зрительного контакта. - Ну вот, я типа вернулся. Можешь сплавать к родакам и рассказать им о весёлых новостях.  
Но Скидс не двинулся с места. Наоборот, он замер, внимательно рассматривая своего невольного подопечного, которого помогал растить с малых лет.  
\- В чём дело, Сверв? - поинтересовался он, наконец. - Я не понимаю, клянусь! Ты всё чаще сбегаешь, отказываешься от всего, что предлагают тебе родители, много молчишь, хотя раньше болтал без умолку… Что изменилось?  
\- Ничего, - равнодушно пожал плечами Сверв, - может быть, я просто вырос и что-то понял. Типа переоценка ценностей, все дела.  
От былой гордости, что ему удалось спасти принцессу-подругу, не осталось и следа. Тоска, грызшая сердце, снова вернулась. И причина тому сейчас натурально делала вид, что не понимает, в чём дело.  
\- Я устал и хочу домой, - буркнул, наконец, мерформер. - Кстати, с днём активации.  
Сверв резко впихнул в руки Скидса мешок со шкатулкой и поспешил обогнуть его. Чем раньше он выслушает очередную поучительную лекцию от родителей, тем лучше. Тем быстрее его оставят в покое.  
\- Сверв, постой.  
От первого прикосновения мерформер ушёл, но вот второй резкий выброс удачно подцепил его за плечо. К спине прижались прохладные чешуйки-пластинки.  
\- Послушай меня, Сверв, - Скидс мягко повернул его к себе и медленно, но ощутимо обвил небольшого по их меркам мерформера, - сказать по правде, я думал, это пройдёт.  
Сверв молчал. Он давно осознал свои “другие” чувства по отношению к мерформеру, который был и другом, и братом, а чуть позже, когда Сверв позврослел, стал кем-то большим, чем просто всегда находящйся рядом формер. И этого разговора, который однажды должен был случиться, он откровенно боялся. Мерформер не раз представлял, как всё могло бы пройти, - станут ли они Конджукс Эндура, как он мечтал, либо разойдутся раз и навсегда, позабыв друг о друге. Наверное, Скидсу было проще… Таких, как Сверв, у него было много: подумаешь, найдёт утешение у кого-нибудь ещё.  
\- Когда я был таким же юным, как ты, я тоже влюбился в своего наставника и думал, что мы предназначены друг другу. Но спустя несколько лет я осознал, что это было ошибочное чувство, и перестал себя терзать.  
Сверв равнодушно отвёл взгляд, хотя внутри всё тряслось и металось. Душа металась и выла от боли, спазмом сдавившей грудь. Вот он - ответ, которого ждал и в то же время боялся юный мерформер.  
\- Мне казалось неправильным обнадёживать тебя, - Скидс мягко обхватил чужое лицо крупными ладонями с заострёнными когтями, которыми он так красиво обхватывал древко копья, когда сражался на импровизированной арене, - я не хотел давать тебе ни единого лишнего повода. Я думал, ты перерастёшь это, и мы снова будем общаться так же, как раньше.  
Сверв через силу одарил старшего товарища скептичным взглядом, а через секунду почувствовал, как удивлённо вытягивается лицо…  
\- Но я ошибался, - прошелестел Скидс прямо в его губы, - и я признаю свою ошибку.  
Небольшому мерформеру показалось, что он умер и попал в рай… Иначе объяснить то, что Скидс добровольно сплёлся с ним хвостами в полуинтимном жесте, припав к чужим губам в первом из многих предстоящих поцелуев, не представлялось возможным.  
\- Я… - впервые у болтушки-Сверва не находилось подходящих слов.  
\- Мы обсудим этот вопрос более детально немного позже, - Скидс ласково поцеловал его в лоб, - а сейчас пора возвращаться домой. Твоя мама вся извелась, пока ты отсутствовал, а отец от горя чуть не порубил в полоски водорослей половину своих учеников.  
Сверв глупо рассмеялся. Если бы он знал, что его небольшая, но героическая вылазка обернётся такими последствия, он бы давно смотался куда подальше и попытался кого-нибудь спасти.  
\- Кстати, а ты знал, что по ту сторону Океана живут русалки? - прильнув к широкой груди Скидса, поинтересовался Сверв. - Там так классно! Представляешь?..  
Он затараторил. Быстро, местами неразборчиво, но так воодушевлённо, что Скидс не стал его прерывать. В конце концов, всё обошлось, и это главное. И то, что они, наконец, прорвались сквозь бурю непонимания, возникшую между ними несколько месяцев назад, стало первым шагом к большому светлому будущему. В принципе, Скидс был счастлив… как и Сверв. А большего и не требовалось.


End file.
